


You Again?

by Proudtobeatheatrekid



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr, Jack's Clara's Dad, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 03:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Proudtobeatheatrekid/pseuds/Proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack doesn’t know Clara’s running into the Doctor all over time and space and shows up before the doctor comes back after the events of The bells of St. John. </p>
<p>SPOILERS FOR THE BELLS OF ST. JOHN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [This post](http://doomslock.tumblr.com/post/46780443464) on Tumblr. Oh god why do I keep doing this?
> 
> Unedited, un betaed, un brit-picked... If you'd like to, let me know! Or if you see any mistakes...

“Dad?” Clara asked the man at the door of the Maitland house, “What are you doing here?” she whispered under her breath  
“One day you’ll be happy to see me.” The man sighed.  
“You said you wouldn’t come here! You’re supposed to be in Cardiff!”  
“Well, there seems to be something wrong over here and my team had to come deal with it.” He said, “It seems to have quieted down today, which, while being eerie, gave me a chance to come visit you. I should have known I wouldn’t be welcome.”  
“Let’s go for a walk.” Clara declared, looking around the house before stepping out and closing the door behind her.  
“Oh, so you’ll see me then, miss busy?”  
“I’m trying to help them!” Clara rolled her eyes. “What’s suspicious around here?”  
“I don’t think you’d understand it.”  
“Try me.”  
“Well, It’s something in the WiFi.” Jack Harkness said, then went on to explain, “That’s the internet-“  
“I know. I’m not stupid.”  
Jack stopped dead in his tracks. “You know?”  
“Yeah. I know.” Clara said, shrugging and turning around to face Jack.  
“Clara. You don’t know anything about computers.”  
“Thanks for the confidence”  
“Clara. Something happened. Tell me.”  
“You wouldn’t believe me.”  
“Try me” Jack challenged, imitating his daughter from earlier.  
“Fine. I met a man.”  
“Ooo! He cute?” asked Jack.  
“Dad!” Clara yelled, as embarassed daughters do. “He told me about the monster in the WiFi. I think he beat it somehow. He never really told me.” She ended, confused.  
“He beat it? Who was this man?” Jack asked, intending to bring him in for questioning.  
“He said he was called ‘the doctor’. Odd name for an odd man.” Clara said, not noticing that Jack was no longer beside her, but a few metres back on the sidewalk.  
“The Doctor?” Jack asked, in shock. “Did he, by any chance have a box?”  
“Yeah. Blue. Bigger on the inside. You know him too?”  
“Clara-“ Jack said, cutting himself off. “Yeah. Yeah, I know him.” And, noticing they were passing a park, Jack grabbed Clara’s arm and pulled her to a bench. “What did he tell you? What did he do?”  
“Not much, actually. He protected me from being uploaded, we helped not crash a plane, then went and had breakfast at a café- the box travels in time, did you know that?” she said, pausing only briefly to hear the reply of “yeah” before continuing. “Well, then I used my newfound computer skills I had gained when they uploaded me briefly to find where they were- the shard- then I got uploaded again and woke up at the café with him. He took me home and asked me if I’d like to travel with him.”  
“You said no?” asked Jack, bewildered.  
“I said ‘ask me tomorrow’”  
“You are definitely my daughter” Jack laughed.  
“Then why’d I only find out recently?” she asked.  
“I told you, I’m a special agent.”  
“Because that tells me so much.”  
“What I do is not safe. You were better off with your parents.”  
“They’re nimwits. Why do you think I tried so hard to find you?”  
“I still can’t believe you succeeded. I thought I was a hard man to find”  
“You were. I’m just determined.”  
“Well, you should’ve stayed with your parents.”  
“I still keep in touch with them! I haven’t even told them I found you. The adoption agency agreed not to tell them.”  
“Where to they think you are?”  
“Exactly where I am. Where I have been for a year. Helping Mr. Maitland take care of his kids until he finds a more permanent nanny. Now, I answered a question you asked, now you have to answer a question I ask!”  
“When did we decide to play that game?”  
“Never. What do you really do? Don’t lie or try to cover it up or tell me I won’t believe you”  
“You won’t”  
“Yesterday I met a 1000 year old man with two hearts from another planet. Tell me.”  
“I work for Torchwood.”  
“You’ve said that. What’s Torchwood?”  
“That’s two questions!”  
“No. It’s still the first question.”  
“It’s an agency that tries to protect earth from aliens.”  
“Like the doctor?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say we try to protect earth from the doctor-“  
“You do the same thing as the doctor?” Clara clarified. (A/N: I totally wrote “clarafied”)  
“No. Very different. The doctor doesn’t exactly approve of us. Especially me.”  
“Then I guess I shouldn’t tell him you’re my Dad.”  
“Too late.” Jack said, pointing to a corner of the park where he had heard a whooshing noise moments before.  
Clara stared at him, then got up and ran over to the TARDIS. She knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for a reply.  
“Who were you talking to?” asked the Doctor.  
“Just some guy.” Clara dismissed.  
“Clara. Tell me who you were talking to.” Said the doctor threateningly.  
“Jack Harkness.”  
“How do you know him?”  
“She’s my daughter.” Answered Jack, standing in the doorway of the TARDIS. “You’ve remodeled. And regenerated. Can’t say I like them.”  
“What do you mean she’s your daughter?”  
“I mean she’s my daughter. Her mom bolted, so I had to give her up for adoption. She found me last year after intensive searching and despite my best efforts.” At this point, both men turned to glare at Clara.  
“Sorry” she held up her hands in surrender.  
“I’ve been trying to keep her out of trouble.” Jack joked.  
“I’ve been trying to find her.”  
“Why have you been trying to find her?” asked Jack, curious.  
“Yeah, why have you been trying to find me? You didn’t even know me before yesterday!”  
“Oh, Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey”  
“You still say that?” said Jack.  
“You still use guns.” Reprimanded the doctor.  
“Touche.”  
“How do you two know each other?”  
“His girlfriend cursed me. Or blessed me. I still can’t decide which.”  
“You have a girlfriend?” Clara scoffed at the doctor  
“No I didn’t”  
“Well, he used to. She’s gone now.”  
“Dead?” asked Clara, looking between them.  
“She wasn’t my girlfriend” the Doctor shouted at Jack  
“As good as.” Jack replied to Clara’s question.  
“Alright, I won’t question it. What happened?”  
“She brought me back to life. Indefinitely.”  
“You’ll die eventually” the Doctor remarked passively.  
“Oh. Eventually? And how long will that be?”  
“You can’t die?”  
“Spoilers.” Said the Doctor.  
“Spoilers? What’s that supposed to mean?” asked Jack.  
“I forgot. You haven’t met River.”  
“Who’s River?” Asked Jack, continuing the quick banter.  
“My wife.”  
“You have a wife?” asked Clara and Jack in unison, both with dumbstruck looks on their faces.  
“Yes. River Song. Jack, the TARDIS doesn’t like you. Clara, do you want to stay or not?”  
“She’ll get used to me.” Jack said, stroking the TARDIS’ console. “Can you drop me off in cardiff? I’d love to show you around the base”  
“I’m not staying if my dad is”  
“He’s not”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll leave.” Said Jack, putting his hands in the air, “I just like seeing you when I can. Both of you.”  
“I know why you want to get back to Cardiff” teased Clara, “You want to see Ianto sooner! Why didn’t you just tell him to come with you? He loves me!”  
“More than I do,” muttered Jack under his breath, “well, why don’t you convince the doctor to go see him?”  
“FINE.” The doctor yelled, pulling levers.  
________________________________________  
“Jack?” Ianto asked when he had seen his partner step out of the box, “Why is there a box in my apartment?”  
“Calm as ever, I see.” Said Jack, “I wanted you to meet the Doctor. Also Clara’s here.”  
Clara popped out of the box. “Hi, Ianto!” she said, walking over to him to receive a hug.  
“Hello, Ianto. I’m the Doctor.”  
“Good to finally meet you after all I’ve heard.” Said Ianto, shaking his hand.  
“Ianto’s my partner.” Said Jack.  
“Ah, Partners in crime. I recommend using less guns.” Pointed out the doctor.  
“No. He’s my partner.” Jack informed.  
“Oh. Oh! You- You settled down?”  
“Well, I wouldn’t say that” scoffed Ianto. “He certainly doesn’t spend much time here.”  
“But I certainly do spend much time with you.” Said Jack, kissing him.  
“Eww. Cheesy.” Said Clara, walking back toward the TARDIS.  
“Well.” Said the Doctor once Clara was inside the TARDIS, “You need me, I noticed you took back my hand, so-“  
“Doesn’t work as well now.”  
“Well, it wouldn’t. Bye!”  
“Bye, Doctor.” Jack said, shaking his hand. And watching him walk into the TARDIS.  
“He has your hand?” Jack heard Clara ask the Doctor, confused. He and Ianto laughed as they watched the TARDIS dematerialize.


End file.
